Asunder (Ficlet)
by norenship23
Summary: Jeno memang nakal dan biang masalah, tapi Jeno tetaplah manusia yang mempunyai perasaan. Disini, di tepi lapangan basket yang berada cukup terpencil dari komplek rumahnya, ia menangis.


**Asunder**

 **author : norenship23**

 **Cast : Lee Jeno || Slight NoRen**

 **Genre : Friendship, Family**

 **Rate : T**

' _Menjadi Lee Jeno itu menyenangkan!'_

' _Hidup sebagai Lee Jeno itu impian semua orang!'_

' _Aku ingin seperti Lee Jeno yang selalu bahagia!'_

BRAK

SHIT!

Jeno menghantam tangannya pada dinding toilet. Telinganya terasa panas mendengar obrolan teman-temannya. Ia muak. Ia risih dengan semua itu. Dengan langkah tergesa Jeno keluar dari toilet, membuat beberapa murid laki-laki yang sedang bergosip tentang dirinya diam seketika.

"Dasar mulut perempuan!" Jeno bergegas pergi meninggalkan tanda tanya di benak teman-temannya.

Jeno sudah hafal mendengar ungkapan-ungkapan itu. Tentang orang lain yang menganggap bahwa hidupnya menyenangkan dan bahagia. Ya, mungkin spekulasi itu benar adanya, karena memang Jeno adalah anak orang kaya. Hidup dalam keluarga berada dan tumbuh dengan harta berlimpah. Tapi ukuran kebahagiaan seseorang berbeda-beda. Jeno merasa kalau kehidupannya yang selalu didambakan orang lain adalah suatu hal yang ingin sekali ia hindari. Bukannya Jeno tidak bersyukur, tapi Jeno merasa kalau uang dan harta itu tidak menjamin kebahagiannya. Dalam tujuh belas tahun ia hidup dalam kilau kekayaan keluarga, ia merasa sepi dan tidak bahagia. Jeno membutuhkan sesuatu yang lain. Hal yang biasa disebut kasih sayang.

"Berhenti mencari masalah, Jeno!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam kehijauan mendongak. Mendapati laki-laki bertubuh kurus sedang berkacak pinggang di depannya. Huang Renjun. Dia adalah sahabatnya. Mereka sudah berteman selama enam tahun.

"Memang kau tau apa?" jawab Jeno sinis.

Renjun hanya diam. Mengamati sikap sinis sahabatnya yang sudah sangat biasa terjadi. Meskipun mereka sudah bersahabat selama enam tahun, bukan berati mereka akan saling bertukar kata baik atau memuji satu sama lain. Tidak. Persahabatan mereka jauh lebih unik daripada itu. Renjun, laki-laki manis berkepribadian baik yang taat aturan dan selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelasnya. Berbeda dengan Jeno, laki-laki berandal yang hobi mencari masalah dimanapun ia berada. Dua kepribadian yang sangat jauh berbeda, lalu bersepakat menjalin persahabatan. Setiap Jeno membuat masalah, Renjunlah yang harus repot bertanggung jawab. Setiap Renjun mengomel tentang sikap buruk, Jenolah yang senantiasa mencibir. Terlihat aneh dan tidak biasa. Tapi disitulah letak persahabatan mereka.

"Aku memang tidak tau apa-apa," kata Renjun santai seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping kanan Jeno. Kakinya ia luruskan guna menetralkan rasa lelah setelah berlari mengitari lapangan basket lima belas kali.

Ya. Berlari menjalani hukuman, yang tentu saja disebabkan oleh pemuda Lee itu.

Hari ini Jeno baru saja mencetak jejak kepalan tangannya pada wajah Yoon Sanha, murid kelas 1-C yang terkenal dengan mulutnya yang besar. Meskipun laki-laki, Sanha sangat suka bergosip, membicarakan murid lain yang entah disukainya atau tidak. Kali ini korban mulut besarnya adalah Jeno. Dia terus saja berbicara ini itu tentang Jeno. Suasana hati Jeno yang memang sudah tidak baik, langsung dapat membuat amarah Jeno meledak. Kepalan tangan Jeno yang sangat kuat berhasil menumbangkan Sanha dan membuat cairan merah kental mengucur dari hidungnya. Tidak hanya sekali, Jeno memukul Sanha berkali-kali, bahkan sampai membuatnya tak berdaya.

Renjun yang berada di lokasi kejadian berusaha melerai. Namun Jeno tetaplah Jeno, ia tidak menggubris leraian itu dan malah mendorong Renjun hingga terjatuh. Renjun yang sudah kesal setengah mati akhirnya balik memukul Jeno sehingga membuatnya berhenti. Dan setelah itu, beberapa guru datang dan langsung menunjuk Jeno dan Renjun sebagai orang yang harus dihukum.

Dan, lagi-lagi Renjun yang bersikap baik tapi harus dihukum karena ulah sahabatnya.

"Kau harus menjenguk Sanha nanti!" ujar Renjun. Jeno yang juga sedang meluruskan kaki sontak menoleh. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan rasa tidak terima.

"Kau gila? Aku harus menjenguk laki-laki yang bahkan sudah berbicara hal yang tidak benar tentangku?" protes Jeno.

"Kau memang biang masalah. Itu kenyataan!" Renjun memutar bola matanya malas. Kadang Jeno memang sedikit tidak tau diri. Ia masih mengingat betul Sanha dan murid lainnya yang sedang membicarakan tentang kenakalan Jeno.

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka menjadi bahan gosip."

"Kalau tidak suka, jangan cari masalah lagi!" suara Renjun mulai meninggi. Lelah juga rasanya berbicara hal yang hampir setiap hari ia ulang untuk menasihati sahabatnya ini.

Jeno tidak membalas. Yang ia lakukan hanya menatap lapangan basket yang sepi. Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Renjun berdiri dari tempatnya dan mulai berlari lagi, melanjutkan hukuman tentu saja.

Jeno mengamati Renjun yang berlari dengan lambat. Sesekali ia mendapati Renjun menyeka keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Jeno kemudian berdiri, ikut berlari di samping Renjun.

"Maaf!"

Setelah dua putaran berlari bersama, akhirnya Jeno membuka pembicaraan. Ucapan maaf itu terdengar lirih, namun mampu terdengar di telinga Renjun.

Ehm, sepertinya sedikit menggoda Jeno bukanlah hal yang buruk. "Apa?" kata Renjun berpura-pura tidak dengar.

"Ck, sudah kubilang aku tidak suka mengulang kata dua kali!"

"Yasudah." Renjun tak ambil pusing. Toh dia sebenarnya sudah mendengar ucapan maaf itu.

Jeno mengerling sejenak kearah Renjun. "Aku minta maaf." kali ini suaranya lebih keras, tak mau mengambil resiko tidak didengar lagi.

"Tumben sekali? Biasanya tidak pernah."

"Aku tau kau itu lemah. Makanya aku merasa bersalah."

Renjun tau pada akhirnya ia akan diejek oleh sahabat tingginya itu. Dasar. Renjun mendadak berhenti, membuat Jeno ikut menghentikan larinya. Tanpa aba-aba Renjun menendang lutut bagian belakang Jeno, sehingga membuat laki-laki yang lebih tinggi terjatuh. "Yak!"

Jeno meringis sambil berusaha berdiri. Lutut bagian belakangnya terasa sedikit ngilu akibat tendangan itu.

"Kau ingin mati?" tanya Jeno sebal. Renjun hanya bersendekap dengan ekspresi 'siapa takut'. Dengan cepat, Jeno mengapit leher Renjun pada siku kirinya. Pergerakannya tidak keras, namun bisa membuat Renjun tertarik. Alih-alih marah, Renjun justru tertawa dibuatnya.

Melihat reaksi Renjun, tanpa terasa sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Yah, setidaknya ia masih punya alasan untuk tersenyum.

Jeno menarik nafas panjang sebelum masuk ke sebuah bangunan megah didepannya. Itu rumahnya. Ah tidak, rumah orangtuanya lebih tepatnya. Bangunan mewah dengan tiga lantai itu berdiri gagah dengan dominasi warna coklat muda. Gerbang besi tinggi menjulang ditemani dengan dinding bata merah semakin membuat rumah itu terlihat menonjol diantara rumah lainnya.

Jeno memasuki rumah itu dengan langkah lambat. Matanya mengedar mengamati sekitar. Rumah ini sangat besar, tapi ia tidak mendapati satupun anggota keluarganya. Yang ia temui hanya Bibi Gongdam, pembantu dirumah ini yang sudah bekerja sejak Jeno masih kecil. Langkah lambatnya ia lanjutkan menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai tiga. Tapi saat menaiki tangga, ia tak sengaja mendengar suara percakapan dari ruang kerja ayahnya. Niatnya untuk pergi ke kamar ia urungkan. Jeno memilih untuk berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja ayahnya untuk mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan di dalam sana. Oh ayolah, Jeno tidak pernah menguping sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa sekarang rasa penasarannya tidak dapat dicegah.

" _Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Kembalikan saja dia!"_ itu suara berat ayahnya yang terdengar.

" _Jangan gegabah begitu,"_ kini suara ibunya yang menyapa telinganya.

" _Gegabah bagaimana? Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak dua bulan yang lalu,"_ suara ayahnya terdengar meninggi.

" _Anak itu terus saja membuat masalah. Dia bahkan sudah mencemari nama perusahaanku. Dia memang tidak berguna. Aku tidak mau tau, anak itu harus dikembalikan ke panti asuhan!"_

Deg.

Apa? Dikembalikan? Panti asuhan?

Mata Jeno memanas. Otaknya membawanya mengenang memori hidupnya sejak kecil. Dimana ia selalu semangat mengajak orangtuanya bermain tapi selalu tidak digubris. Dimana ia harus kesepian setiap waktu saat kedua orangtuanya sibuk mencari uang. Dimana ia selalu makan sendirian tanpa ditemani siapapun. Dimana ia selalu diperlakukan tidak adil tanpa ada yang membela.

Sekarang Jeno sadar akan sikap orangtuanya selama ini. Sikap orangtuanya yang tidak pernah peduli dengannya. Karena sebabnya ia hanyalah anak angkat.

Tiba-tiba pintu didepannya terbuka. Menampilkan wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda diusianya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat.

"Je...Jeno?" kata wanita itu terbata. Nada suaranya terdengar khawatir. Ekspresinya juga terkejut bukan main.

Jeno tidak menghiraukan ibunya. Ia memilih menerobos masuk kedalam ruang kerja ayahnya. Dilihatnya pria dengan setelan jas dan rambut yang mulai beruban itu dengan sorotan tajam. "Kenapa Appa tidak jujur padaku? Kenapa Appa tidak bilang dari awal bahwa aku ini anak angkat?" desis Jeno.

Ayahnya tersenyum sinis, lalu berdiri dari tempatnya. "Itukah sikapmu berterima kasih setelah diadopsi? Begitukah sikapmu setelah aku membesarkanmu dengan semua uang ini?"

"Aku tidak butuh dibesarkan dengan uang! Aku hanya ingin kasih sayang kalian! Apa karena aku anak angkat kalian jadi tidak peduli padaku? Lalu apa gunanya mengadopsi aku?"

PLAK

Telapak tangan kanan itu mendarat sukses di pipi Jeno. Cukup keras, hingga membuat Jeno merasakan perih. Jeno memegang pipi kanannya yang baru saja ditampar oleh ayahnya.

"Kau ingin tau apa alasanku mengadopsimu?"

Sakit. Marah. Kecewa.

Itulah tiga kata yang menggambarkan keadaan Jeno saat ini. Jeno tidak pernah merasa sehancur ini. Tapi sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis. Jeno memang nakal dan biang masalah, tapi Jeno tetaplah manusia yang mempunyai perasaan. Disini, di tepi lapangan basket yang berada cukup terpencil dari komplek rumahnya, ia menangis.

Sendirian. Kesepian.

Pikirannya menerawang mengingat kembali kata-kata ayahnya tadi.

' _Kau ingin tau apa alasan aku mengadopsimu?'_

' _Karena kau adalah anak dari perempuan yang telah kutabrak!'_

' _Wanita itu sekarat! Dia menitipkan bayi merah berusia satu minggu padaku. Dia ingin aku merawatnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk menolaknya, akhirnya aku sepakat mengangkatnya sebagai anak.'_

' _Tapi baru dua bulan kau dirumah, kesialan demi kesialan datang silih berganti. Anak kandungku harus meregang nyawa diusianya yang masih enam tahun hanya karena menyelamatkanmu dari penculik. Kami lalu membawamu ke panti asuhan, berharap kau bisa dibesarkan disana. Tapi ibuku menyuruhku untuk mengambil mu lagi dari panti asuhan. Dari hari itu aku berharap agar kesialan tidak datang lagi. Tapi apa? Kau malah tumbuh sebagai anak nakal yang sulit diatur. Tidak pernah taat aturan. Nilai selalu dibawah rata-rata. Dan parahnya adalah sekarang, kau merusak nama perusahaanku karena sikap bodohmu. Kau membuat harga sahamku turun. Kau mencemari nama keluarga Lee. Kau itu masalah! Pembawa sial!'_

SHIT !

Jeno menghantamkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada tiang basket. Tidak ia pedulikan buku-buku jarinya yang mulai berdarah. Tangannya sakit, tapi masih lebih baik daripada sakit yang ada di hatinya.

Jeno menggigit bibir, menahan air matanya supaya tidak turun semakin banyak. Ia duduk bersandar pada tiang basket. Kedua kakinya ditekuk sedikit. Sikunya ia sanggakan pada lutut dan telapak tangannya memijit pelipisnya.

"Eomma!" ucapan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Pikirannya kalut. Semua memori hidupnya muncul silih berganti dalam benaknya bagai sebuah film yang menyedihkan.

' _Ibumu sekarat! Kami terpaksa mengadopsimu!'_

' _Kau masalah! Pembawa sial!'_

"Eomma..." gumamnya lirih.

Hari ini Jeno merasa kacau.

Dan HANCUR.

.

.

 _ **fin**_

 **Haloo, ini ff pertamaku di ffn ini, eheehe...  
**

 **Ini ff masih sangat amatir dan kurang bagus, tapi kuharap kalian bakal suka :))**

 **Thanks udah mau mampir baca ff ini, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaa :)**

 **Review kalian akan sangat berharga buatku dan bikin aku semangat nulis lagi hehe**

 **norenship23, 1904017**


End file.
